exile_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Major Players/Characters
Characters ''Pixie Wilson '' Stoner party girl, Gov. daughter, and first person to use the earth as a client for tarot reading where she predicts the outcome of the earths future but doesn't look at the last card due to fear of the ending. Pixie's hates how the world turn out and blames her self and is under the assumption that she is the only person that should die because of what she's done. Gov. Gale Wilson ' ''Governer of the San Fransisco and father of Pixie Wilson. Created the Sky Castle project to protect main cities from nuclear attacks. Not believing his daughter after her vision and reading he is expelled from the Golden Dawn and charged with treason against the new world due to his lack of interest to let go of his daughter and relinquish her whereabouts. ''Aunt Cherry Wilson- After reading her own death, comes into town and teaches Pixie about tarot and dies in effort to say she is the key to a new world to come.'' ''Senator Sameal Gallagher- After his daughter Jazmine Gallagher gets killed at a party full of helpless witnesses Sameal believes the world is poisoned and should be cleansed Turning on his best friend Gale he assumes control of the Golden Dawn and seeks to find Pixie and gain the knowledge of the end to control the whole world through fear.'' '''Ezra Gallagher ''the son of Sameal Gallagher wakes up in a yacht to find the world to be in shambles. Dealing with heart disease he is tasked to find Pixie Wilson his best friend but not before a heart transplant that leads him to see the ghost of a little boy and joining the militant group called druids.'' Kaylib Griffin- ''Young boy rescued by Rebel leader Zach.'' Randy "Dodger" Miles-''after landing in LAX Airport He went to go meet up with his grandmother defineThatShe had passed due to terminal cancer. Dodger then when ahead to go to San Francisco where he was offered a new job In advance technology. Upon arriving before bombs that have dropped leaving him to find his own path, so he joins the druids.'' ' David "Felix" Felix-'An ex deputy sheriff of the San Francisco Police DepartmentFélix specialized in hand man combat and found himself working for Golden Dawn. Felix is always questions The safety and well-being of the rest of the world due to his boss's Twisted sense about how the new world should be run. ButHis boss has promised him that he will help him find the rest of his family somewhere stranded in New York we're he had left damn after the divorce. But that was nine years ago. He hopes they are still alive Mikoo Kazuma- ''An international student from China. Mikoo Found it easier to just stick around San Francisco barely know in English at all he wantsTo find his way homeAnd backTo the life he wants knew knowing that that's all over withHe still chooses to fight for golden dime so thatHe may find his place in the New World.I'' Xen "Hyphen" Chu-''??? Never talks. But can fly and shot Anything made in existenceSome say he lost his will to live after having to kill his family that was mutated. Seems to be very fond of Terry Aim even though they're both on the opposite side a different world. Some even say that they used to be neighbors. Terry will never say.'' Terry Victor Aim-''A bounty Hunter in the exile world Terry Aim chooses to live the life of a half mutated human beingWhile still keepingHis hopes high of one day being able to be cured but nor did she do that he has to work for the very people that won't help him. Seems to know more about Hyphen's past But refuses to say due to a moral and emotional sense of justice towards his old friend.'' Sadkiel- One of the top members of the secret society of the Golden Dawn. He is the leader of the house of Gemini. Ariel- Right hand woman to Samael. She is in charge of the house of Aries.